camilerfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Muradiye Camii; Bursa
thumb|right|400 px thumb|right|400 px thumb|400px thumb|300px| [[Şablon:Bursa camileri - d ---- Camiiler wiki http://tr.camiler.wikia.com/wiki/Camiler_Wiki - Camilerin Ansiklopedisi'nde bütün camilerin bilgileri tutulmaktadır. ---- Camiler içerik taslağı ----- Bursa camileri ----- Bursa'daki selatin camileri ----- Ulu camii - Niğbolu ---- Orhan Gazi camii veya Bursa Gazi Orhan Camii ---- Hüdavendigar camii - II. Murad camii Sultan Murad Hüdavendigar - II. Murad -------- Yıldırım Bayezid Han câmîi Yıldırım külliyesi - Yıldırım camii Yıldırımhan camii ---- Yıldırım Bayezid Hânoğlu Mehmed Han camii Yeşil camii - Çelebi Sultan Mehmet Camii Yeşil Türbe ----- Çelebi Mehmed Hanoğlu Muradiye camii Muradiye külliyesi - Muradiye camii ----- Emîr Sultan camii ----- Lami camii ----- Abdal Murad Ahmet Paşa Camii Akbıyık Sultan Alacahırka Camii Alaaddinbey Camii Ali Mest Zaviyesi Ali Paşa Camii Altıparmak Camii Azab Bey Camii Baba Zâkir Başçı İbrahim Camii Beşikçiler Camii Bedreddin Camii Çerağı Bey Daru’l-Kurra Daye Hatun Camii Elvan Bey Haziresi Emirsultan Camii Fışkırık Camii Hacı Sevinç Camii Hamzabey Camii Hanım Kızlar Türbe Hoca Alizâde Camii Hoca Hasan Camii Hoca Sinan Camii Hoca Muslihiddin Camii Hoca Taşkın Camii Hızır Dede Hüsameddin Camii (Temenyeri Dergâhı) İncirli Eşrefoğlu İmaret-i İsabey Karakâdi Camii Kayhan Camii Koca Naib Cami Mecnun Dede Mevlevihane Mir-i Budelâ Molla Arap Camii Molla Fenarî Camii Musa Baba Camii Nakkaş Ali Namazgah Sofu Mehmed Camii Oruç Bey Kabri Piremir Camii Satı Fakih Mescidi Selâmi Dergâhı Selçuk Hatun Camii Seyyid Nasır Şeker hoca Camii Şehadet Camii Uçkuzular camii Umurbey Camii Üftade Camii Veled-i Vezir Camii Veled-i Yaniç Veli Şemsettin Camii Yeşil Türbe bahçesi Yiğid Cedid Camii Yıldırım Camii Yoğurtlu Baba Dergâhı Zenciri Ali Efendi Zeyniler camii İbni Bezzaz Camii Devlet Hatun Boyacıkulu Fethullah Efendi Yiğit Köhne Camii Umurbey Beyler ----- Bursa'daki yeni camiiler Zeki Müren camii - Kültürpark camii ]] Bursa Camiileri Muradiye Camii 1426 yılında Sultan II. Murad tarafından yaptırılan cami, kompleksin en muhteşem yapısıdır. “Bursa kemerli” girişi olan cephesi görkemli, diğer cepheleri sadedir. Cami, iki büyük kubbe ve yanlarda iki küçük kubbe ile örtülmüş geniş birer eyvandan teşekkül etmektedir. Caminin son cemaat yerinde, dört yığma ayak ve iki adet antik granit sütun birbirlerine kemerlerle bağlıdır. 1790 yılında yeniden inşa edilen mihrap ve minber rokoko üslubundadır. Mihrabın solundaki duvarlar lacivert ve firuze renkli altıgen çinilerle kaplıdır. Eyvan kemerinde de yine altıgen firuze çiniler yer almaktadır. Kabartma tekniğinde işlenmiş yaprak ve çiçek motifleri içeren geometrik süslemelerin bulunduğu ahşap giriş kapısı ve kapı kanatları türünün en güzel örneklerindendir. Kapı tabanları rumi ve hatai süslemeli çinilerle bezelidir. Giriş bölümünün üzerinde yer alan ahşap yıldızlı tavan, müezzin mahfilinden buraya getirilmiştir. Doğu ve batı kapıları 20. yüzyıldaki onarımlar sonrasında açılmıştır. 1855 depremi sonrası yıkılan minaresi yeniden örülmüştür. Kapı kemeri üzerinde mermer sülüs harflerle Arapça yazılmış üç satırlık kitabe bulunmaktadır. Bu satırlar şöyledir. 1-'Emere bi binaî hâzihi’l-imaretiş-şerifeti’l-mübareketi Sultanül Arabî vel Acemî Zıllullahi' 2-'Fî’l-âlem es-sultan ibnis-sultan es-sultan Murad ibni Mehmed bin Bâyezid Han' 3-'Halledallâhü mülkehû fî şehri recebe sene semainin ve işrîne ve semane mie ve vakaa’l-itmam fî şehri muharremi’l-yaremi sene selâsin ve semane mie.' Kanatlı camiler grubundan olan Muradiye Cami planı, Orhan Cami planına benzemektedir. Ard arda iki büyük kubbeli, geniş eyvanlı kanatlı bir camidir. Son cemaat yeri, dört yığma mermer ayak ve iki granit orta sütun ile birbirlerine sivri kemerlerle bağlanmıştır. Sivri kemerler üç sıra tuğla, bir sıra kesme taş ile örülmüştür. Kemer yanları ve saçak silmesi altı sıra tuğla ve taş malzemelidir. Doğubatı yan bölmeler çapraz tonoz, diğerleri dıştan sekizgen kasnaklı kubbelerle örtülüdür. Büyük yapının sağ ve solundaki pencereler kapıya dönüştürülmüştür. Asıl ibadet alanına giriş kapısı Bursa kemerli, ayaklar niş ve yedi sıra mukarnaslı yan hücrelere sahiptir. Kemer alınlığında, lacivert, firuze, beyaz ve sarı renkte yapılan, bitkisel motiflerle süslü bezeme bulunmaktadır. Kapı kanatları, ahşap işçiliğinin en güzel örneklerinden biridir. Kapı giriş eyvanının tavanı, geometrik motiflerle süslü çini ile kaplanmıştır. Kapı önündeki yıldız ve geometrik motifli ahşap tavan eski müezzin mahfilinden alınarak buraya yerleştirilmiştir. Kapının yatay ve dikey söveleri mermerle kaplıdır. Asıl ibadet alanı art arda iki büyük kubbe ve yanlarda daha küçük kubbelerle örtülü geniş bir eyvandan ibarettir. Giriş kubbesi dışardan sekizgen kasnaklı, içeride geçişler prizmatik üçgenlerden oluşan bir kuşakla sağlanmıştır. Kubbe köşelikleri; silindirik kıvrımlar, yaprak sıraları, boğumlu püsküllerden oluşan yedi sıralı halkalardan meydana getirilmiştir. Doğu-batı yan kanatların kubbe köşelikleri daha zarif ve zengin, sıraları birbirinden farklı olan mukarnaslarla süslüdür. Kasnaktaki prizmatik üçgenlerden oluşan kuşak da, kubbe köşelikleri kadar zarif ve güzeldir. Büyük eyvan kemeri altıgen firuze, etrafında lacivert altışar kare ve beyaz üçgen çinilerden yapılmıştır. Asma kata batı eyvanındaki bir kapıdan çıkılmaktadır. Bu kattan minareye geçen bir yol bulunmaktadır. Mihrap, XVIII.Yüzyıl başlarında meydana gelen bir yangın sonucu, Rokoko üslubunda yeniden yapılmıştır. Sağ ve Solu altıgen biçimli lacivert, firuze renkli çinilerle bezenmiştir. Asıl minberi yanmış, yerine 1897 yılında yapılan bir minber konulmuştur. Pencere alınlıkları Rumî süslemeli çinilerle kaplı olup, sivri kemerlidir. Doğu-batı kanatların birer penceresi XX.Yüzyıl başlarında yapılan onarım sırasında kapı haline dönüştürülmüştür. Topuzlu demir parmaklıkları, orijinal olan pencere alınlıkları genişletilerek yükseltilmiştir. Yapının beden duvarları üç sıra tuğla, bir sıra moloztaş ve dikey tek tuğla dizileriyle örülmüştür. Kubbe kasnakları dıştan sadece tuğla ile inşa edilmiştir. XIX.Yüzyılda yıkılan batı yönündeki minare, Nisan 1904 yılında yeniden yapılmıştır. Doğu minaresinin girişi dışarıdan, batı yönündekinin girişi asma kattan geçen bir yol ile sağlanmış, her ikisi de beden duvarları üzerine inşa edilmiştir. II.Murat Kimdir? II. Murat veya Koca Murad (Osmanlı Türkçesi:مراد ثاني, Murād-ı sānī;Divan Edebiyatı'ndaki adıyla Muradî; d. 1404, Amasya – ö. 3 Şubat 1451, Edirne), altıncı Osmanlı padişahıdır. Babası I. Mehmed, annesi Dulkadiroğulları Beyliği'nden beyi Suli Bey'in kızı Emine Hatun'dur.Bazı kaynaklar annesinin Amasyalı Divittar Ahmed Paşa'nın kızı Şehzade Hatun olabileceğini de belirtirler.Fatih Sultan Mehmed'in babasıdır. Tarihçesi Muradiye Camii 1426 yılında Sultan II. Murad tarafından yaptırılan cami, kompleksin en muhteşem yapısıdır. “Bursa kemerli” girişi olan cephesi görkemli, diğer cepheleri sadedir. Cami, iki büyük kubbe ve yanlarda iki küçük kubbe ile örtülmüş geniş birer eyvandan teşekkül etmektedir. Caminin son cemaat yerinde, dört yığma ayak ve iki adet antik granit sütun birbirlerine kemerlerle bağlıdır. 1790 yılında yeniden inşa edilen mihrap ve minber rokoko üslubundadır. Mihrabın solundaki duvarlar lacivert ve firuze renkli altıgen çinilerle kaplıdır. Eyvan kemerinde de yine altıgen firuze çiniler yer almaktadır. Kabartma tekniğinde işlenmiş yaprak ve çiçek motifleri içeren geometrik süslemelerin bulunduğu ahşap giriş kapısı ve kapı kanatları türünün en güzel örneklerindendir. Kapı tabanları rumi ve hatai süslemeli çinilerle bezelidir. Giriş bölümünün üzerinde yer alan ahşap yıldızlı tavan, müezzin mahfilinden buraya getirilmiştir. Doğu ve batı kapıları 20. yüzyıldaki onarımlar sonrasında açılmıştır. 1855 depremi sonrası yıkılan minaresi yeniden örülmüştür. Muradiye Mosque: The Muradiye Mosgue forms the centre of the complex. The mosque which was built by Sultan Murad the II in the year 1426 is the most magnificent building of the complex. The facade which has the “Bursa kemerli” entrance is splendid in appearance and the other facades are plain. The mosque is formed by wide iwans (eyvan) which are covered with two large domes and two small domes at each side. In the end congregation place of the mosque four built-up feet and two ancient granite columns are joined to each other by arches. The niche and pulpit which were rebuilt in the year 1790 are in a rococo style. The walls on the left side of the niche are covered in dark blue and turquoise coloured hexagon tiles. These hexagon turquoise tiles appear once again on the vault of the iwan (eyvan). The wooden entrance door and the wings of the door on which there are geometrical decorations which comprise leaves and flower motifs embroidered by relief technique is the most beautiful example of its kind. The bases of the door are covered in rumi and hatai ornamentation. The wooden star ceiling which appears on the entrance section was brought here from the muezzin gathering place. The east and west gates were opened after the repair works done in the 20th century. The minaret which had collapsed after the earthquake of 1855 was later rebuilt. Mimarisi Özellikleri Kanatlı camiler grubundan olan Muradiye Cami planı, Orhan Cami planına benzemektedir. Ard arda iki büyük kubbeli, geniş eyvanlı kanatlı bir camidir. Önemi Planı Rolevesi Restorasyonları Motifleri Sanat yönü Minaresi Şerefesi Minberi Mihrabı Kapılar Cümle kapısı Şamdanlar Hatlar Levhalar Perdeler Meşin perdeler Deri işlemeler Son cemmat mahfili Dersiamlar Görevlileri Eski görevlileri Vaizler Kapasitesi Yorumlar ve Değerlendirmeler Harita ve İletişim Adresi *Muradiye Mh. 16050 Osmangazi Bursa‎ *https://plus.google.com/111027523569420890110/about?gl=tr&hl=tr İç Linkler Dış Linkler *http://www.3dpanoramik.com/panoramik/165/bursa_muradiye_camii.html Kategori:Bursa, Muradiye Camii Kategori:Muradiye Camii Kategori:Selattin Cami Kategori:Selatin camiiler Kategori:Bursa Osmangazi Muradiye camii